


Easy on the eyes

by ms45



Series: Fluffy Mackerel Pudding [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the women only prompt generator: Elthina/Norah, easy on the eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy on the eyes

_O Maker, hear my cry:_  
 _Seat me by Your side in death_  
 _Make me one within Your glory_  
 _And let the world once more see Your favor_  
  
 _For You are the fire at the heart of the world_  
 _And comfort is only Yours to give._  
  
The chorus swelled and ebbed, the congregation’s varying talents supported by the more vocally able members and enhanced by the sunlight streaming through the high windows. The city’s class divisions were echoed in the pews - Hightown up the very front, the nobs ensuring their piety was visible from all points; then the markets, respectable shopkeepers and scholars with money but no position, or vice versa; and finally, Lowtown workies with a candle to light or a grandmother to remember.   
  
Norah had a mother and a candle, and an urgent need for a break from her shitty job. It wasn’t the worst job, for sure; but it was one where even if you weren’t a believer you’d make time to attend services as a skiving excuse that was hard to challenge. Besides, she genuinely liked the singing, and was vain enough to think she had a nice enough voice.   
  
Grand Cleric Elthina gazed across the pews, her pretty blue eyes much less vacant than they seemed. As the crowd got up and shook hands with each other, Norah noticed Elthina’s face change, slightly yet infinitely - the grey hairline raising just the tiniest smidge, the wrinkles around her eyes deepening - and turned to see what or who she was looking at.   
  
“Peace be upon you, sist- er…” she said, as her eyes fell on the subject of Elthina’s regard. “And upon you-ouuuuu” agreed the woman next to her, suddenly clutching Norah’s hand tightly. All three of the women stood “silent in prayer and thanks” as they watched the lay Brother collecting the poorbox, eyes like the open skies and cheekbones like a dwarven battleaxe.


End file.
